


Tied up

by MsFahrenheit143



Series: Omovember 2020 [8]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, Omovember, Pee, Wetting, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Omovember day 10: Tied upPonyboy is tied up by the Socs and has to pee
Series: Omovember 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Tied up

Ponyboy tried to fight his way out of the rope that the Socs were tying him up in. But the were to strong for him. They stood there laughing at Ponyboy as he tried to get out of the rope.

They finally made the final tie on rope. 

“Let me go!” Ponyboy yelled.

The boys didn’t respond. They just stared him down and laughed at him.

They then ran off, leaving Ponyboy tied up to the poll.

He watched as they ran off into the sunset. 

Ponyboy tried to squirm his way out of the rope, but it didn’t do anything. He just sat there in the dirt waiting for someone to come along and untie him.

After a few minutes of just sitting there, he started realizing that he needed to pee. And pretty badly too. But there was nothing he could do about it. He was just going to have to wait.

What was only about 10 minutes felt like 10 hours to Ponyboy. He squirmed while trying his hardest not to wet himself.

He bit his lip as he felt his bladder getting fuller. He hopped and prayed that someone would untie him before he had an accident. 

As the urge to pee got worse and worse, Ponyboy started panicking. 

He needed to go so badly. His abdomen was stinging and he was starting to lose hope.

And then, a drop came out. Ponyboy squirmed some more, trying to not let anything else out. 

But a stream started. No matter how hard he tried to stop it, he kept going. The dirt he was sitting on started to turn into mud.

When he was done, he felt a wave of relief. He wasn’t so uncomfortable. But it didn’t last long when he felt his cold jeans clinging to his thigh.

At first he was wishing someone would untie him. Now he was hopping nobody would. He didn’t want anyone to see the mess he made in his pants.

But then, a car quickly pulled up in front him. He watched as Darry, Sodapop, and Dally came out and ran toward him.

“Ponyboy! What happened?” Darry cried while kneeling down Pony’s level.

“It was the Socs. They tied me up.”

“Those damn Socs. They’re gonna pay for this.” Dally said pulling a knife. 

Dally the starting cutting the rope. Once it was cut, Ponyboy stood up. They all three stared down at his pants.

“Ponyboy, are you alright?” Soda said gesturing toward his pants.

Pony’s cheeks became red with embarrassment. “I-I’m alright.”

“Ok then. Let’s go home and get you cleaned up.” 

The four then stepped into the car and drove home.


End file.
